sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Race through Timing: Ghost Soul/Transcripción
19 de abril de 2100, 11:20 PM Suzuya: ... Artheus: ¡SUZUYA! Suzuya: ¿¡Ah!? Artheus: ¡TU MENTE ES MÍA! Suzuya: ¿¡Qué!? :::Artheus choca con Suzuya :::Se ve a Suzuya despertando en su cama Suzuya: ¡Aaagh! :::Suzuya lanza su almohada contra la pared Suzuya: ... (Mira hacia los lados) ... Sólo... Sólo fue un sueño... :::Suzuya abre su cajón y toma un reproductor de música Suzuya: Agh, esto me ayudará a dormir mejor. :::Suzuya se coloca los auriculares y se acuesta de nuevo A la mañana siguiente Suzuya: (Despertando) Yaaawn... ¿Qué hora es? :::Suzuya ve el reloj Suzuya: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿La 1 de la tarde?! :::Suzuya salta de la cama Suzuya: (Estirándose) ¿Por qué coño he dormido tanto hoy? Quizás... Nah, no creo que sea por ello. :::Se ve a Suzuya bajando por las escaleras algo despeinado, todos se le quedan viendo debido a la hora Murasa: B-buen día, he-hermano... Zuzuki: Buen día Suzu, has despertado... "Algo" tarde hoy, ¿no lo crees...? Suzuya: ... Eso no te importa. Zuzuki: ¡Hey, cuida tus palabras jovencito! Suzuya: ¿Jovencito? ¡Ya tengo 16, deja de llamarme así mamá! Argh... ¿Dónde está papá? Zuzuki: Fue a comprar algunas cosas, vuelve más tarde. :::Suzuya le da un golpe a la mesa Suzuya: Mierda... Zuzuki: ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Tranquilízate un poco, bastante con que te despiertes a esta hora. Ahora ve que te deje en la mesa el desayuno. Suzuya: ... Ahora no tengo hambre. :::Suzuya toma el plato y lo tira al suelo, rompiéndolo Murasa: ¿S-suzuya...? Suzuya: ¿¡Qué coñ-... Alto, ¿qué carajo estoy haciendo? Zuzuki: Oye, no era necesario que rompieras el plato... Si no lo querías podía guardarlo para después y listo... Suzuya: ... Perdón. :::Suzuya sale corriendo por las escaleras Murasa: ... :::Suzuya va al fondo, al baño y en seguida se moja la cara y se ve en el espejo Suzuya: Agh... ¿Qué mierda... Acabo de hacer? :::Suzuya se queda viendo su reflejo en el espejo Suzuya: ... Será mejor que vaya a desayunar, no me siento muy bien... :::Suzuya vuelve a ir abajo Suzuya: ... Lo siento por lo de antes, mamá. Zuzuki: Descuida, hijo. Suzuya: ... ¿Podrías darme desayuno? Zuzuki: Claro, para eso estoy. Suzuya: ... Gracias mamá. 20 de abril de 2100, 7:20 am Suzuya: ... Murasa. Murasa: ... :::Murasa ve un aura roja alrededor de Suzuya Murasa: ... Hermano, ¿te sientes bien? Suzuya: ¿Por qué lo dices? Murasa: N-noto un aura de maldad... En ti... Suzuya: (Le da un golpe a la pared) ¿¡Y qué sabes tú de eso!? Murasa: ... L-lo siento... N-no era m-mi intención m-molestarte... S-soy una idiota, p-perdón... :::Murasa se va corriendo a su cuarto Suzuya: (Se sacude la cabeza) ¿Qué coño? ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Murasa, espera! :::Suzuya corre detrás de Murasa Suzuya: (Forzando la puerta) ¿Murasa? ¿Has cerrado? Murasa: ¡Vete de aquí! Suzuya: ... Perdón, hermana. :::Suzuya baja las escaleras Slayd: Suzuya, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? Suzuya: N-no es nada... Zuzuki: ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Suzuya: ... En su cuarto. Zuzuki: ¿Se han peleado tú y ella? Suzuya: N-no fue mi intención hacerla llorar... Zuzuki: Espera, ¿la hiciste llorar? En el cuarto de Murasa :::Murasa está hablando por celular Murasa: ¡Soy una idiota! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer estupideces que hacen enojar a los demás?! Snow: ¡Calma, calma! ¡Para mí eres una genial persona, y te amo! Murasa: ... En serio te aprecio mucho, Snow... G-gracias... :::Tocan la puerta del cuarto Zuzuki: ¿Murasa? ¿Con quién hablas? Murasa: Ahora me tengo que ir, adiós... Snow: Adiós, Saki. :::Murasa cuelga la llamada y abre la puerta Murasa: ¿Sí? Zuzuki: ¿Estás llorando, hija? Murasa: N-no... Zuzuki: Está bien, sólo dilo. Murasa: N-no ha pasado nada, d-descuida... 21 de abril de 2100, 3:40 pm Suzuya: Mamá, voy a salir. Zuzuki: ¿Con qué permiso? Suzuya: ¡Quiero ir al cine con Shine! Zuzuki: Pues no irás, estás castigado. Suzuya: ¡¿CASTIGADO?! ¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! :::Suzuya tira una silla al suelo Zuzuki: ¡Hey, cálmate jovencito! Suzuya: No me llames así... Slayd: ¡Hijo, ten cuidado con lo que dices! Suzuya: ¡Cállate imbécil! Slayd: ... No sales en una semana. Suzuya: (Parpadea) ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? Murasa: ... Suzuya: Perdón. :::Suzuya se va a su cuarto Zuzuki: Algo muuuy raro pasa con ese muchacho. Slayd: Seguro sólo está entrando en la adolescencia, quizás son los cambios hormonales. Zuzuki: ... Sí, quizás eso. Murasa: ... C-claro. (Yo sé que eso no es cierto... Suzuya tiene algo, su mente no está bien, algo le ha afectado desde que luchó con Artheus... Es como... Si estuviera poseído) 21 de abril de 2100, 12:20 pm Murasa: He vuelto de la escuela... Slayd: ¿Cómo te fue, hija? Murasa: B-bien... Slayd: Me alegro. Zuzuki: ¿Todo bien, hija? Murasa: Sí... ¿Dónde está Suzuya? Zuzuki: Creo que está en su cuarto jugando videojuegos. Murasa: Está bien... :::Murasa sube y entra al cuarto de Suzuya Suzuya: ¡ESTÚPIDO JUEGO! Murasa: ... Suzuya: ... Oh, hola, Murasa... Murasa: Suzuya... ¿T-te pasa algo? T-te noto m-muy extraño d-desde hace unos d-días... Suzuya: ... ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! :::Suzuya apaga la consola Murasa: ... :::Murasa sale del cuarto y va al suyo a cambiarse de ropa 25 de abril de 2100, 4:20 pm Synth: ¡Suzuya, tiempo sin vernos! Suzuya: Hmph, sí. Shine: ¡Suzuuuuuu! :::Shine abraza a Suzuya Suzuya: ¡Suéltame! :::Suzuya repela a Shine Shine: ... ¿Suzu? Synth: Hey, ¿qué te pasa hoy, weon? Suzuya: ¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! Snow: ¡Oigan oigan tranquilos! Suzuya: ¡Tú te callas la boca! Synth: ¡Él es tu amigo, y mío también! ¡¿Quién te crees tú ahora para tratarnos así, imbécil?! ¡Creí que todos eramos amigos! Suzuya: ¡¿Y?! ¡Qué me importa! Snow: ... Ese Suzuya anda raro. Murasa: D-demasiado... Shine: ¿Ya ha estado así desde antes? Murasa: ... S-sí... Synth: ¡Pues, ninguno de nosotros aquí es un "jefe"! ¡Todos somos un equipo! Suzuya: ¡Rghhh! :::Suzuya le mete un puñetazo en la cara a Synth Synth: ... ¿Con que sí, eh? :::Synth le responde con otro puñetazo Snow: ... Esto se va a poner feo... Suzuya: ¡Rgh! :::Suzuya ahorca a Synth y lo lanza contra el suelo Synth: (Saca sus Clockscratchs y bloquea los golpes de Suzuya) ¡Ngggh! :::Synth golpea a Suzuya con las Clockscratchs y aprovecha para levantarse Suzuya: Rgh... Rgh... :::Suzuya le lanza cuchillos a Synth :::Synth bloquea los ataques desviándolos con sus poderes de viento Synth: ¡Ja! ¡Es inútil! Suzuya: ¡CÁLLATEEEE! :::Suzuya corre hacia Synth y trata de darle un puñetazo, pero éste lo bloquea y le responde golpeándolo en el estómago Suzuya: (Escupe sangre) Ugh... Synth: ¿No es tan fácil cuando ambos estamos al nivel, eh? Suzuya: Rgh... ¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! :::Suzuya le da una patada a Synth y lo tira al suelo Snow y Shine: ... ¿Desde cuándo lleva Suzuya así? Murasa: V-verán... D-desde que él luchó con A-Artheus he p-percibido un aura maligna d-dentro suyo... C-como si e-estuviese poseído... Snow: Ajá, ¿y? Murasa: Y... C-cada día e-está peor... I-incluso le habla m-mal a p-papá y mamá... Shine: Algo anda mal... Suzuya: (Aturdido por un ruido producido por Synth) Agh... Mis oídos... Synth: ¡¿TE GUSTA?! :::Synth aumenta la potencia del ruido Suzuya: ¡RGHHHH! :::Suzuya le da un golpe a Synth Suzuya: ¡Ya para! Synth: ¡Para tú! ¡Estábamos muy bien, creí que eras mi amigo! Suzuya: (Con voz gutural) Para mí siempre fuiste una mierda... :::Suzuya se tira al suelo Synth: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no puedes más?! :::Los ojos de Suzuya se tornan negros con iris roja y marcas Synth: ... ¿Qué? Suzuya: Rgh... :::Suzuya comienza a ser cubierto por una textura parecida a Denkishi Synth: ... ¿Suzuya? Demoncored Suzuya: Jejeje... :::Suzuya toma a Synth del cuello y lo lanza contra la pared Synth: ¡Agh! Shine: ¡Suzu! ¡Nooo! :::Shine corre hacia Suzuya Demoncored Suzuya: ¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA! :::Suzuya le da un golpe a Shine Shine: Ugh... Suzu... Demoncored Suzuya: ¡No me hable ninguno de ustedes! ¡Déjenme sólo! :::Suzuya se va volando Shine: Suzu... Murasa: ... Snow: ¡Synth! ¿¡Estás bien!? Synth: Ugh... No... :::Synth se desmaya :::Slayd sale de la casa Slayd: ¡¿Qué pasó?! Murasa: P-papá... Suzuya... Slayd: ... Ay no. Murasa: C-creo... Q-que ha sido p-poseído... Slayd: ... Esto no es bueno. Shine: ... Suzu... ¿Por qué...? 500px Una producción de Reversed Animation Studio... En colaboración con... Windstorm Studio... 620px|center Una segunda película oficial de la saga Race through Timing Y proyecto conectado con Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox Director y escritor: Paper Escritores y coordinadores: Spark y Rocket Agradecimientos especiales a Spark y Rocket, ya que sin ellos la realización de este proyecto no hubiese sido posible... Gracias a Lazy Cat Studios por el permiso de usar a sus personajes en este proyecto... En otro lugar Spirit: Una vez más... No he podido hacer nada. :::Spirit le da un golpe a un árbol Spirit: ¡¿Por qué coño intento volverme amigo del idiota al que odio!? ¡Eso no es lo que yo debería hacer! :::Spirit se recarga en el árbol Spirit: ... Suzuya no es mi amigo, ¡nadie es mi amigo! Denkishi: ¿Suzuya? Ja, parte de él está dentro suyo seguro. Spirit: ¿Qué? Denkishi: Creo que una porción mía ha quedado entre Artheus una vez salí de él. Y lo probable es que esa porción quedase dentro suyo. Spirit: ¡Imbécil! ¡Es por eso que no debes salir de mí! Denkishi: Pero si eres un idiota... Spirit: (Absorbe a Denkishi) Cállate y vuelve a donde debes estar. :::Spirit se va caminando Spirit: Ahora... Quizás debería ir a buscar a Raizer o Ayuzus... Hace tiempo que no los v- :::Spirit choca con alguien Tina: ¡Hey, fíjate por dónde caminas! Spirit: ¡Perdón! ... :::Spirit se queda viendo a Tina Tina: ... ¿¡Qué estás viendo!? Spirit: ... Hola, me dicen el Maik. Tina: ¿¡Qué!? Spirit: ¡Ehhh... Nada, nada! Tina: Hmm, ¿vas a algún lado? Spirit: ... No realmente. Sólo busco a unos amigos. Tina: Hm. Spirit: ... ¿T-tú ibas a algún lado? Tina: Pues... Estaba buscando a una "vieja enemiga". Spirit: ... Oh... ¿Y cómo se llama? Tina: Shine, Spitzer. Spirit: ... Yo la conozco. Tina: ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y sabes dónde está ahora mismo?! Spirit: N-no... Pero, quizás esté en casa de su novio. :::Tina toma a Spirit de la mano Tina: ¿La casa de su novio? ¡Jaja! ¡Entonces ya tengo a quién molestar! Spirit: Je... S-si quieres... Puedo llevarte. Tina: Pues, claro. Spirit: Je... Vamos, no queda muy lejos. :::Spirit y Tina se van caminando Spirit: ... (Es... Es tan hermosa... No puedo dejar de sentirme raro al verle...) Denkishi: (¿¡Qué estás haciendo, estúpido!?) Spirit: (¡Cállate! ... S-sólo estoy haciendo amigos) Denkishi: (Hmph, como siempre, un blando) Spirit: (¡Déjame en paz! ...) Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tina: Mi nombre es Tina Verzert... ¿El tuyo? Spirit: Spirit Vorgrimler... Tina: Oh, pues hola, Spirit. Spirit: Hola, Tina. (Agh... ¿Qué es este sentimiento...?) Tina: ¿Eres de por aquí? Spirit: Digamos que sí... Aunque no vivo realmente aquí. Tina: Oh... Pues, yo vengo de una dimensión alterna a esta... Llamada Eternalia. Spirit: Oh, sí, he oído hablar de ella. Tina: ¡Ja! Bueno... ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí la casa que dices? Spirit: No realmente... Está por Prairie Route. Tina: No conozco las calles de por aquí... Spirit: Oh... ¡P-pues no te preocupes! ¡Yo te guiaré! En casa de los Jaeger Shine: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Suzu...? Slayd: No sé qué le pasa a ese chico, pero creo que es mejor que llame a unos viejos amigos... Shine: ¿"Viejos amigos"? Slayd: Creo que un inventor y un mago podrían ser muy utiles para descifrar qué le pasa a ese chico. Shine: ¿Un mago? ¿No hablará de mi papá, señor Jaeger? Slayd: Spark, exacto. Y el otro, mi amigo Brokk... Snow: ¡¿Y mi papá?! Slayd: ... ¿Tu papá? Snow: ¡Mi papá! Slayd: ... ¿No estaba en la guerra? Snow: ... Digamos, que él ha vuelto ya. Slayd: Blizzard Toketsu... Hmm... Noticiero: ¡Noticias de última hora! Slayd: ¿Eh? Noticiero: ¡Hay reportes por Cyber City de un extraño erizo, parecido al del "Incidente de Death Spirit"... Que ha estado causando estragos por toda la ciudad... ¡Toda Cyber City está en alerta! Slayd: ... Mierda, debo apurarme. :::Slayd toma el teléfono Snow: Nuestros padres van a venir. Shine: Sí... Agh... Snow: ¿Qué? Shine: Seguro papá dirá que Suzu es una mala influencia para mí... Snow: ¡No digas eso, Shine! Slayd: ¿Hola? ¿Spark? Spark: (Por teléfono) ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? Slayd: ¿Estás... "Muy ocupado"? Spark: No, ¿por qué? Slayd: ... Tengo un problema y necesito que vengas. Spark: Oh bueno, iré en unos minutos... Año 2109 Spear: Señor Ferrus, ¿Me llamaste para algo? Ferrus: Bueno Spear, te tengo una misión, ya se que tienes una en curso pero es importante y tiene que ver con un tal Suzuya. Spear: Se quien es, pero ¿qué pasa con el? Ferrus: Te llame personalmente porque debes viajar al año 2100, y ayudar a sus amigos a... literalmente derrotarlo. Spear: ¿Quéeeee? Ferrus: Pero te pido que vayas ahora mismo, ya que tu yo-Yo tiene su energia temporal al maximo. Spear: ¿Y Hazey y Jayden? Ferrus: No les incumbe, ¡sólo vete y ya! Spear: Agh como sea, me debes varias Ferrus :::Spear toma su Crono Yo-Yo y viaja en el tiempo Spear: ¡Whoaaa! :::Spear aparece en Cyber City Spear: ¿Dónde... Estoy? ¿Esta es Cyber City? Tina: ¡Spaaark! Spear: ¿Spark? ¿Eh? Tina: ... Tú no eres Spark, ¡pero te pareces mucho a él! Spear: Eh... Es... Mi papá. Tina: ... ¿¡Spear!? ¡Pero si tú... Tú eres un pequeñajo ahora mismo! Spear: Eh... Spirit: ¿Qué coño está pasando? Spear: ... Tú no has visto naaaada. :::Spear se va caminando lentamente Tina: ¡No no! ¡Ahora nos cuentas qué pasó! Spirit: ... Tina, la casa está por ahí. Dentro de la casa Shine: ... Escucho... Una voz conocida... Tina: (Entrando) ¡Hoolaaa Shine! Shine: ... Mierda. Spirit: (Jalando a Spear de los cabellos) ¿Conoces a éste? Spear: ¡Suéltameee! :::Spear patea a Spirit y se libera Shine: Eh... Spear: ... Shine: ... Spear: ... ¡Parece que tenemos la misma edad! ¿No, hermana? Shine: ¡¿Spear?! ¿¡Qué coño te pasó!? ¿¡Te dio crecimiento acelerado!? ¿¡Acaso papá te metió un hechizo raro para hacerte crecer más rápido!? Spear: ¡No Shine! ¡Aquí sigo siendo el mismo niño de 5 años que tú conoces! Shine: ¡¿Entonces?! Spear: ... Vengo del futuro. Shine: ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Spear: ¿Qué? Shine: ¿Me casaré con Suzu? Spear: ... Eso es información... Clasificada. Shine: Oww... Snow: ... No entiendo nada. Spirit: ¿Y crees que yo sí? Tina: Yo sólo vine a joder. Spirit: Y yo... No sé qué coño hago aquí. Spear: Eh... Tengo la misión de... Hacer algo con Suzuya. Snow: ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! Spear: Eso no es de tu incumbencia... Spark: ¡Hola Sla- Spear: Mierda. Spear (niño): Papi, ¿quién es ese erizo que se ve tan cool? Spark: Eh... Spear: ... Joder. Spark: Spear... Ve afuera con tu mamá y esperame ahí, ¿sí? Spear (niño): ¡Sí papi! :::Spear niño sale al jardín Spark: ¡¿Qué coño?! ¿Dos Spears? Spear: Papá... Vengo del futuro en una misión... Spark: Eh... Ok... Bueno, Slayd, ¿para qué me llamaste? Slayd: Bueno, mi hijo Suzuya tiene un problema... Parece que está poseído o algo. Murasa: En realidad... Él SÍ está poseído... Spark: Oh... Bueno, ¿has llamado a alguien más? Slayd: Sólo a Brokk y Blizzard, hace un rato. Spark: ¿Y qué piensas que hagamos? Slayd: ... Parar a ese chico. Spark: ¿Y qué pretendes? Slayd: Ustedes. Spear: ¿Nosotros? Murasa: ... Slayd: Deben distraer y atraer a Suzuya. Snow: ¡¿Y yo?! Slayd: ¡Con "ustedes" me refiero a todos! Spirit: No cuenten conmigo. :::Spirit sale de la casa Tina: ¡Oye! Spirit: ... ¿Qué? Tina: ¡Yo estoy aburrida! Spirit: ... P-pero... Tina: ¡Anda, no seas un aguafiestas! Spirit: Rgh... ¡Yo no pienso ayudarles! Tina: ... Pues nada. Denkishi: (Así es Spirit, no te puedes resistir, ¿no?) Spirit: ... (¡Jódete, maldito Denkishi! ... ¡No voy a seguir tus ordenes!) ¡Está bien, chicos! ¡Díganme qué hacer, lo haré! Denkishi: (¿Hace falta un Death Spirit por aquí?) Spirit: (Hm, intenta lo que quieras, veamos si realmente crees que seguiré siendo una marioneta tuya) Shine: Spirit, ¿tú conoces bien a Suzuya, no? Spirit: ... Más o menos. Shine: Es más, ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras causando estragos? Spirit: ... Bueno, no sabría responder a eso. Ciudad de Porsia, Mobius Brokk: Skratch, nos vamos. Skratch: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si recién he vuelto hace unos días! Brokk: No me interesa, un viejo amigo me necesita para algo. Skratch: ... Oh bueno. Brokk: Destino: Cyber City, el camino será algo largo... A menos, que usemos un teletransportador. Skratch: Eh... ¿Y eso no sería tardado también? Brokk: Lo tardado sería por teletransportar a dos a la vez, así que creo que debería cargarlo al máximo primero. Skratch: Verga. Mientras tanto... Artheus: ¡Jajaja! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Creíste que podías deshacerte de mí?! Suzuya: Agh... Deja... De atormentarme... Artheus: ¡¿Sabes lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo ahora mismo, verdad?! Suzuya: ... Deja de utilizar mi estúpido cuerpo para inculparme. Artheus: ¡Jajaja! ¡Jamás! Suzuya: ¡¡Ahoraaa!! :::Suzuya intenta golpear a Artheus y éste se esfuma En la realidad Demoncored Suzuya: (Golpeando a un civil) ¡Muere! Policía: ¡Arriba las manos! Demoncored Suzuya: Je... Nunca... :::Suzuya le lanza un rayo al policía y lo mata Demoncored Suzuya: ¡¿QUIÉN SIGUE?! En la casa de Suzuya Spirit: ... ¿En verdad quieren que YO vaya a pelear con él? Spear: No, me encargo yo, me han enviado en una misión... Spirit: ¡¿Entonces para qué me necesitan?! Shine: Creo... Que tengo un plan. Spirit y Spear: ¡Pues cuenta! Shine: Spear, tú ve contra él e intenta atraerlo aquí. Spear: Entendido. Shine: Spirit, una vez él llegue, intenta distraerlo afuera de la casa hasta que nuestros padres tengan listo un "antídoto". Spirit: Hm, está bien. Shine: Snow, tú quedate aquí dentro. Y Murasa... No se me ocurre nada para ti. Murasa: ... Hmm... Tina: ¿Y yo? Shine: ¡Tú no eresde ayuda aquí, sólo vas a molestar! Tina: ¿Qué no puedo ayudarle a Spirit? Shine: ... Bueno. Slayd: Bueno. Spark, ¿tú sugieres algo? Spark: Propongo que usemos un hechizo antiguo que sirve para exorcitar gente. Slayd: ... ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué clase de libros lees?! Spark: ... Bueno, a ver si se les ocurre algo mejor. Slayd: Quizás Brokk sepa algo de alguna máquina o algo que nos sirva... Blizzard: ¡Ya lleguéee! Snow: ¡Papá! Slayd: Hola, Blizzard... Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Blizzard: Hola Spark, hola Blizzard. Slayd: Bien, en resumen, mi hijo está poseído por un fantasma. ¿Sugieres algo? Blizzard: Eh... ¿Exorcismo? Slayd: ... ¡NO LE VOY A HACER UN PUTO EXORCISMO A MI HIJO! Spark: ¿Entonces qué propones? Slayd: ¡Mejor espéremos a que Brokk venga! Spark: Hmm. Bueno, Spear, tú ya sabes qué hacer. Spear: ... Sí. :::Spear se va corriendo Spear: Ahora... ¿Dónde puede estar Suzuya? Demoncored Suzuya: Jejeje... :::Suzuya mata a otro civil Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Perfeeecto! Spear: ... Mierda. Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Oh! ¡¿Quieres ser el siguiente?! :::Suzuya trata de golpear a Spear Spear: (Bloqueando el ataque con un Escudo Eternal) ¡Rghhh! :::Spear usa un láser de Energía Eternal contra Suzuya Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Arrgh! Spear: ¡Ja! Demoncored Suzuya: ¡¡Esto no es así de fáciiiil!! :::Suzuya le da un golpe cargado de energía oscura a Spear Spear: ¡Ugh! Demoncored Suzuya: (Le dispara Chaos Laser a Spear) ¡Mueree! Spear: ¡Agh! ¡Agh! ¡Basta! :::Spear usa un escudo Eternal Spear: Suficiente con eso. Demoncored Suzuya: (Para) ¡Necesitas más que eso, imbécil! En la Ciudad de Porsia Brokk: Cargado y listo. Skratch: ¿Ya nos vamos entonces? Brokk: Sí, ahora vamos a teletransportarnos. :::Brokk usa su teletransportador para llevarse a Skratch consigo Slayd: ... ¡¿Y dónde coño está Brokk que no ll- :::Brokk aparece junto a Skratch en casa de Slayd Slayd: ... Olvídenlo. Blizzard: Ya llegó Brokk. Brokk: Hola Blizzard. Skratch: Eh... ¿A qué vinimos? Slayd: ... Skratch, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Suzuya poseído? Skratch: ... ¿Poseído? ''-Flashback-'' Artheus: ¡Jajaja! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER! MaxFire Skratch: ¡SÍ QUE HAY! :::Skratch usa un poder mágico y toma el alma de Artheus en su mano Paradox Suzuya: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?! MaxFire Skratch: ... Disculpame por esto. :::Skratch golpea en el pecho a Suzuya y sella a Artheus dentro suyo Paradox Suzuya: ¡NGHHHH! :::El portal del inframundo se cierra y vuelve a haber una explosión MaxFire Skratch: ¡Lo logramos! Paradox Suzuya: Ugh... No me siento muy bien... MaxFire Skratch: Mejor bajemos. ''-Fin del Flashback-'' Skratch: ... Noooope.... Shine: ¡Sí lo sabe! Skratch: ¡Está bien! ¡Yo use un poder para sellar al fantasma de Artheus en su alma! Slayd'': ... Puta madre. '''Skratch: No pensé que eso causará -tanto- daño. Brokk: ... ¿Exorcismo? Slayd: ¡¡QUE NO VERGA!! Spark, Blizzard y Brokk: Pero todos queremos exorcismo. Slayd: Coño QUE NOOO Brokk: ... Bueno, tal vez puede haber una forma de asesinar al fantasma desde el alma de Suzuya... Slayd: ¿Eh? Brokk: Alguien con el poder mental suficiente podría adentrarse en la mente de Suzuya y podría vencer al fantasma desde ahí. Slayd: ¡¿Y quién puede hacer eso?! Snow: ... ¿Murasa? Slayd: ... Cierto. Murasa: ¿Y-yo? Slayd: Tú. Spark: Yo quería exorci- Slayd: ¡YA TENEMOS UN PLAN! Brokk: Bueno, niña, cuando Suzuya aparezca, tu trabajo será derrotar a Artheus dentro de su mente. Spark: Y mientras que Spear, Tina y Spirit se encargan de él en la realidad. Murasa: ... E-está bien... Slayd: Bueno, entonces lo único que queda es esperar. Blizzard: Mejor dejemos que tu hija se concentre un poco. Murasa: ... Slayd: Bueno, Murasa, debes utilizar tu poder al máximo, tu hermano depende de ello. Murasa: ... S-sí... Afuera Spear: (Corriendo para no ser alcanzado por un láser) ¡Vergaaaa! :::Spear salta encima del láser y éste destruye una ventana Spear: ... Me estoy tardando un poco. Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Ven aquí, idiota! :::Suzuya corre tras Spear Spear: ... ¡Eso es! :::Spirit corre hacia casa de Suzuya, mientras éste lo persigue Spear: ¡Espero que todo salga bien! Demoncored Suzuya: ¡No escaparáaaas! En la casa Tina: Y bien... Spirit, ¿qué piensas hacer luego de esto? Spirit: ... ¿Q-quieres ir a por unos helados? Tina: ¿Helados? ¡Claro! Spirit: Escuché que recién reconstruyeron el Centro Comercial... No sé si quieras ir. Tina: ¡Claro! ... Y... ¿No es ese de allá el que se fue hace rato? Spirit: ¿Uh? ¡Oh, Spear! ... Y... ¿¡Suzuya!? Spear: ¡Idiotaaas! ¡Ayudeeeen! Spirit: ¡Señor Slayd, su hijo está aquí! :::Slayd se asoma por la ventana Slayd: ¡Distraiganlo por ahora! :::Slayd vuelve adentro Slayd: ¡Bien, ya nos queda un poco de tiempo! ¡Murasa, ya sabes qué hacer! Murasa: S-sí... Snow: ¡Ánimo, Murasa! ¡Yo confío en ti! Shine: Yo quiero de vuelta a Suzu. Brokk: ... ¿Y el naranjita que está dormido en el sillón? Shine: Eh... Synth... Se desmayó hace rato. Brokk: Hmm. Skratch: Así que Synth se desmayó... Eso le pasa por andar de pajero. Shine: ¡No! Skratch: Era broma. Murasa: Bien... Afuera Spirit: ¡Je, Suzuya! ¡¿Te gusta la forma Death?! Demoncored Suzuya: ¡MUÉRETE! :::Suzuya le dispara a Spirit un rayo y éste lo absorbe Spirit: Esta es la energía que durante toda mi vida he lidiado... ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con ella? :::Spirit le lanza Denkishi Kurayami a Suzuya Suzuya: (Lo absorbe) ¡Estamos en el mismo juego! Spirit: ¡Je! ¡Ambos somos inútiles para pelear entre nosotros! Tina: Bueno... No quería hacer esto, pero creo que es necesario. :::Tina usa sus poderes de distorsión Spirit: ¿Tina? Spear: Esto se va a poner feo. Tina: Jejeje... Demoncored Suzuya: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que cambiar el color de tus ojos te hará más- :::Tina le da un golpe a Suzuya en la cara y lo tira al suelo Tina: ¡Sí! Demoncored Suzuya: Agh... Tina: (Mira fijamente a Suzuya) ¿Notas algo... Raro? Demoncored Suzuya: Agh... :::Suzuya se marea Tina: Ups, creo que te has mareado un poco... Demoncored Suzuya: (Se levanta) ¡Nooo! :::Suzuya lanza un golpe hacia Tina, pero está confuso y no lo acierta Tina: (Vuelve a su forma normal) Spear, todo tuyo. Spear: ¡Jaja! :::Spear le da varios golpes a Suzuya Demoncored Suzuya: Agh... No me siento bien... Slayd: (Viendo desde adentro) Murasa, ¡es tu oportunidad! Murasa: ... Bien, ya voy. :::Murasa sale afuera Spirit: ¿Murasa? Demoncored Suzuya: Aghh... ¿¡Y tú qué quieres!? Murasa: ... Verás... ¡Voy a derrotarte, ya lo verás! :::Murasa mira fijamente a Suzuya y luego cierra sus ojos En la mente de Suzuya Artheus: ¡Jajaja! ¡Maldita niña! ¿En serio crees que vas a derrotarme? Murasa: ... No soy una niña. ¡Soy Murasa Jaeger! :::Murasa se transforma en Shockmind Murasa Artheus: ¡Jaja! ¡Ni siquiera te controlas tú misma! Shockmind Murasa: ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡¿Quién dijo que no?! Artheus: ... ¡¿Qué?! 250px Shockmind Murasa: ¿Qué? ¡Esto es literalmente un sueño, una ilusión de la mente de mi hermano! ¡Aquí nada tiene lógica, amigo! Suzuya: Agh... ¡Murasa, ayuda! Shockmind Murasa: No te preocupes hermano, te voy a salvar de este idiota. En la realidad Spear: ... ¿Se quedó dormida? Spirit: Verga. Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Rghhh! Spear: ¡Mejor continuemos luchando con él! :::Spear le lanza rayos de energía Eternal a Suzuya En la mente Artheus: ¡Rghhh! ¡No vas a derrotarme! Shockmind Murasa: ¿Ah no? :::Murasa le lanza ondas de energía a Artheus Artheus: (Las bloquea) ¡Jajaja! ¡Patético! Shockmind Murasa: Bang. :::La energía bloqueda por Artheus provoca una explosión frente suyo Artheus: ¡Aaagh! Shockmind Murasa: (Corre hacia Artheus y lo golpea en la cara) ¡Ya para con esta locura! Artheus: (Patea a Murasa hacia abajo) ¡Nunca! Shockmind Murasa: ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! ¡No permitiré que sigas arruinando la vida de mi familia, maldito engendro del demonio! :::Murasa le lanza cuchillos a Artheus Artheus: ¡Aaagh! ¡Tú no sabes nada, eres sólo una idiota! Shockmind Murasa: ¡En eso estás más que equivocado! :::Murasa comienza a lanzarle energía oscura a Artheus Shockmind Murasa: ¡No puedes resistirte! ¡Todos los movimientos que hagas, yo ya los he visto antes de que siquiera muevas un músculo! Artheus: (Tratando de bloquear, inutilmente) ¡Aaagh! ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! Shockmind Murasa: ¿Qué? ¿Son muy avanzados mis poderes mentales para ti? Artheus: ¡Aaaaagh! En la realidad Demoncored Suzuya: ¡Mueeeran! :::Suzuya les lanza una gran bola de energía a los 3 Spear: ¡Mieeeerda! Spirit: ¡Rghhh! :::Spirit absorbe toda la energía Spirit: Ugh... Esto es demasiado... Rgh... :::Spirit se desmaya Tina: ... Mierda. Spear: Ok, esto no va nada bien... En la mente de Suzuya Artheus: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo atender las dos cosas a la vez! Shockmind Murasa: ¿Cuáles dos cosas? Artheus: ¡Esta mierda de mente a estos idiotas en la realidad! Shockmind Murasa: Oh... Gracias por eso. Artheus: ¡¿Qué?! Shockmind Murasa: (Trata de usar hipnosis en Artheus) Rgh... Artheus: ¡Ja! ¡Eso es inútil! :::Artheus hace que la mente de Murasa no soporte la información Shockmind Murasa: ¡Rghhh! ¡Mi cabezaaaa! Artheus: ¿¡Ahora qué harás!? Shockmind Murasa: Rgh... ¡Yaaaa! :::Murasa lanza láseres de energía oscura aleatoriamente Artheus: ¡ESPERA NOOO! :::Artheus es golpeado por varios rayos Artheus: ¡AAAAH! Shockmind Murasa: ¡Rghhh! En la realidad Demoncored Suzuya: ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASAAANDO! Spear: ... ¿Qué? Demoncored Suzuya: (Se agarra la cabeza en señal de tormento) ¡RGHHH! De nuevo en la mente Shockmind Murasa: ¡¿Te sientes débil ahora?! Artheus: Rgh... Rgh... Maldita sea... Shockmind Murasa: ¡VUELVE DE DÓNDE VINISTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! :::Murasa carga una gran bola de energía Artheus: Rgh... No... Shockmind Murasa: Ngh... :::Murasa termina de cargar Shockmind Murasa: ¡YA PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! :::Murasa le lanza el ataque a Artheus Artheus: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! :::El ataque carboniza a Artheus Suzuya: ... ¡Aaagh! :::Murasa toma su forma normal Murasa: Suficiente por hoy... Eh... ¡Adiós! :::Murasa desaparece En la realidad Murasa: (Abriendo los ojos) ... Eh... Suzuya: (Mientras desaparecen las texturas oscuras en su cuerpo) Ugh... Por... Fin... Spear: ... ¿Por fin qué? Tina: ¿¡Qué coño pasó!? Suzuya: ¡Murasa! Murasa: Suzuya... Suzuya: ¡Gracias Murasa! ¡Me has salvado! Spear: ¡¿Quéeee?! Suzuya: ... ¿Tú eres...? Spear: Eh... Luego lo sabrás. :::Spear usa su yoyo y desaparece Suzuya: ... Qué pedo wey. Shine: (Viene corriendo) ¡SUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! :::Shine abraza a Suzuya Suzuya: ¡Shine! (Corresponde al abrazo) ¡Ya todo está bien, descuida! Slayd: Hijo, al fin estás de vuelta. Murasa: ... Slayd: Murasa... Bien hecho. Murasa: ... Gracias. :::Murasa entra a casa Snow: ¡Murasa! ¡Lo lograste! Murasa: ... ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! Snow: ¡Sabía que lo harías! Slayd: Bueno hijo... Ahora... Suzuya: ¿Sí? Slayd: ... No me va a alcanzar el puto dinero para pagar los daños que causaste. Suzuya: Agh por favor, mi bisabuelo es un puto millonario. Slayd: ... Meh, ya veré como pago todo luego... Brokk: ¿Ya no me necesitan? Slayd: Pues... No, pero igual, ¡quédense a celebrar! Brokk: ¡Perfecto! ¡Quiero una cerveza! Spark: ¿Qué pasó con el Spear del futuro? Suzuya: ... Desapareció. Spark: Ah... Lástima. Blizzard: ¡Bueno, a celebrar! Lyra: ¡Spaaaark! ¡Se acabaron las galletas! Spear: (Llorando) Spark: Mieeerda... Slayd, ¿no tienes galletas por aquí? Slayd: Claro, están en la alacena. Spear: ¡Galletaaaz! Spark: Uff... Menos mal... Skratch: Hey Suzuya. Suzuya: ¿Qué? Skratch: La próxima vez recuérdame meterte a otro fantasma. Suzuya: ... ¡Imbécil! Skratch: ¡Era broma, wey! Afuera de la casa Tina: (Despertando a Spirit) Heeeey. Spirit: (Abriendo los ojos) ¿Aaaah? Tina: ¡Váyamos por esos helados, pues! Spirit: (Levántandose) ¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad! :::Spirit toma a Tina de la mano Spirit: (Se sonroja) ... Eres muy linda. Tina: ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Y tú eres muy buena persona! Spirit: ... Je... Fin 500px Denkishi': ... Maldito idiota... Spirit... Suzuya... Rgh... Es la hora... De tomar el control de esto... ¡Muaajajajaja! ... ¿Final real? Categoría:Películas Categoría:Transcripciones